1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid pressure regulating valves. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a solenoid operated fluid pressure regulating valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pressure regulating valves which are solenoid operated are well-known in the art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,362. However, such prior art valves have not included the combined capability for regulating the fluid pressure controlled by the valve while exhibiting a capability for independent adjustments for a high and low fluid flow rate as well as a changeover from handling natural gas to LP gas which requires respective flow and fluid pressure functions. Accordingly, it would be desirable in order to provide a fully adaptable pressure regulating valve which has the aforesaid capabilities in a compact and low cost package.